


Catching Fairy Tails

by SoulReeper777



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gags, Heavy BDSM, Magic Bondage, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulReeper777/pseuds/SoulReeper777
Summary: Lisanna and Mirjane decide to go on a mission together while the rest of the team is out on other missions. The mission leads them into an abandoned village in the mountains. Their chasing the criminal named Lisness who is quality of harassing and assaulting women. But there is one thing they don't know about Lisness.





	1. Catching Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nintendolover4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nintendolover4).



> This work was Requested and was a joy to make. I am working on two more chapters at the moment.

(This story does have bad words, bondage, kidnapping, some sex, and nudity. You have been warned and invited so read at your own risk or enjoyment;) Also the characters that engage in any sexually actions or see those actions are 18 years or older and if anyone drinks alcohol IF ANY they are 21 years or older, they are also not my original characters so they belong to their original creators I am just using them to state my own opinion on what they should do, thank you for your understanding. 

-Lisanna sits down letting out a light sigh. A few people sat in the guild talking and drinking away the afternoon. The mission bared few interesting jobs with everyone picking it clean that morning. She laid her head down thinking of how she was left behind again. Natsu had run off with Lucy and Happy. Grey was off up north for training with Ezre.

-“What’s wrong Lisanna?” Lifting her head Lisanna looks at her older sister Mirajane. Her white hair flows over her should like worm mike onto her lovely pink dress. Lisanna smiles her white tank top and short shorts jeans be a bit more casual than her sisters.

-“Can’t find anyone to do a mission with me.” She plays with her short hair as she looks over at the mission board.

-Mirajane closes her eyes for a second with her hand on her chin. “Well we could go on a mission together.” 

-Sitting up straight Lisanna’s eyes grow wide. “Really.”

-“Sure I haven’t been on a mission with you in sometime.” Mirajane smiles setting her wash rag on the table.

-“Let’s head up to the S-class Mission board then,” Lisanna freezes as a dark aroura surrounds her sister. Holding her hands up, “Joking. We can go on an easy mission and take our time.” Mirajane’s body relaxes with a smile, “I’ll go pick it out.” Shuffling over to the Lisanna starts looking at the mission board. She sighs as there is a few delivery missions and hunting down convicts. Non look appealing to her, but one caches her attention.

-Pulling it off the board she reads that the convict is wanted for harassing some town’s women and for assaulting one of them at night. His reward is 20,000 jewels. Lisanna glares at the man’s picture before walking back to Mirajane. “Let’s hunt this guy down.”

-Mirajane takes the poster looking it over, “Master, Lisanna and I are going out on a mission!”

-“Take care you two!” His voice travels down from the second story.

-Setting down her beer, “If they have any good booze bring a barrel back.” Razing their hard glares Cane shrugs her shoulders going back to drinking her beer.

-“Let’s pack some bags and head out to the town that sent the request.” They left the Guild taking time to drop by their house for gear and clothes. Getting on the train they headed off down the coast line. They arrived the next morning.

-Stretching Lisanna walks next to Mirajane, “Now where is the town hall. I am ready to kick so ass.” It is a nice sized town so they wandered a bit before getting to the town hall. Entering they walk up to the front desk. A red head sits at the desk looking over papers. She plays with her curly hair mumbling. Mirajane notices she is wearing a collar that matches her emerald colored dress. “We’re here about the mission you posted.” The receptionist jumps looking at them with shifting eyes. 

-“What mission? Oh wait yes.” Shifting in her she looks to the side biting her finger. “Well the major is in a meeting right now, but I could give you the information you need.” She shifts the paper around and opens a few draws. 

-“No sense in waiting for the mayor.” Mirajane smiles at the woman. 

-Smiling back the red head, “Good, so he…he is hiding up in the abandoned village 13 miles up into the mountains to the east. That village only has one road so he is still likely up there…and here is all the information we have on him.” Lisanna accepted the paper. The receptionist bumped a stake of documents, “Oh no.” Mirajane and Lisanna left the receptionist to clean up.

-Mirajane reads over the page as they walk towards the mountains. “I don’t know why the locals haven’t dealt with this.” 

-“He must be hiding pretty well up there.” Nodding her head Mirajane put the paper in her bag.

-People empty out of the Mayor’s office, “Margaret, did anyone show up during the meeting?” Holding paper between her large chest Margaret shivers. 

-“Two women came responding to our request, so I told them where he was…” 

-Playing with his mustache he nods his head, “And what is with that paper in your hand?” Looking to the side Margaret wiggles her feet. His eyes narrow, “Margaret.”

-“I…Only gave them the first page of the information we have on him…” She closes her eyes as the Mayor’s face turns a deep red. 

The Mayor jumps almost reaching Margaret’s chest, “What!? That only gave them basic information. Idea!” Hands in fists the Mayor huffs out his nose. “Well did they say where they were staying and what guild they were in?”

-A tremble in her voice, “No, sir. I forgot…” Razing his fists the Mayor lets out a Roar. Yelping Margaret falls backwards onto her ass tossing the papers up into the air. Looking at Margaret with her now ruffled skirt and blouse with tears in her eyes the Mayors face softens.

-“I am sorry Margaret,” He offers his hand to her, “I just don’t want that scum to hurt another woman.” Taking his hand Margaret gets up. “Let’s just hope these wizards can defeat him.” Nodding her head she whips her eyes.

-“When we get back lets order room service and just spend a few days here. We might even get a deal for getting rid of this guy.” Lisanna kicks a rock smiling as they walk through the woods. The sun dances through the trees lighting their path. A cool breeze blows fighting away the day’s heat and picks up Mirajane’s long white hair.

-“If we finish quickly it would be fun to have a picnic.” Her dress rippling in the wind Mirajane holds her hair in place until it dies down. They giggle, and talk the rest of the way to the village. The decays of the village entrance stand before them with the sun at their backs.

-A tower stands carved in the side of a hill. Houses and shops stand looking like the owners have just left. “This is a little creepy.” A cool breezes blow from behind them causing them to shiver. “Let’s get this over with. Come out Lisniss!” A door creeks slamming shut. 

-“Well lets split up and look. Meet back here before sunset.” Nodding in agreement Lisanna walks off in the opposite direction of Mirajane. In a second store window a shadow shifts.

-Yawning Lisanna passes a warehouse door. She stops at the sound of metal items hitting the floor. “Come on out Lisniss,” Some more banging noises with the sound of running feet. “Hey!” Lisanna rushes into the dark warehouse. “Stop! Coward!” As she runs the outline of Lisniss became visible just before he turns a corner. Picking up her paces she rushes after him. She trips over a fine wire landing flat on her face.

-She hears a clapping as she takes in a breath. “I thought a lady like you would see that coming.” Lisniss stands over her with a smile on his face. His lean muscles pushes through his tight black shirt. With a military buzz cut shorting his charcoal black hair with a goatee on his face. Following his left arm Lisanna finds he has a large bag hanging by his hip. Lisniss looks into her blue eyes with his ashy grey eyes. “How about we have some fun?” Walking toward her Lisniss watches Lisanna’s body glow turning her cloths into a bikini and cat ears appear on her head. Leaping to her feet Lisanna gets into a fighting stance with Lisniss standing a few feet away. Holding his arms out to the side, “So you’re a wizard. How cute.”

-“You’re under arrest for Avoiding the police and sexual assault and harassment.” 

-With a smirk, “If you can land a punch I will go with you, but if you don’t I get to have you.” 

-Lisanna smiles, “I was hoping you would resist.” Lunging forward at great speed Lisanna swings full force at Lisniss’s temple. Her fist stops inches from his face with a beam taking damage. Lisniss grabs her wrist with a firm grip. 

-“My turn.” Lisniss pulls a collar out of his bag, “Enslave.” Flying out of his hand the collar locks it’s self around Lisanna’s neck. She imminently feels her magic being consumed by the magical item forcing her to transform back into her short shorts and purple blouse, “Stun.” A shock wrenched Lisanna’s body sending her to the ground and gasping for air. “It’s my pleasure to inform you that I am impervious to all attacks.”

-“How?” Lisanna chocks out with her body stiff and pain shooting through it. Rolling her over Lisniss sets his knees on either side of her stomach holding her hands over her head.

-“Well I’m a wizard too. My magic is reflective shield.” Eyes wide Lisanna looks her captor in the eyes. Using his right hand to hold her writs together as his other moves down to Lisanna’s chest. Giving her D size breast a squeezes, “It comes in handy when dealing with anger husbands or rough women.” Glaring up at him Lisanna moves her arms as she bites her lip. 

-Taking in a deep breath, “HELP SIS! HELP, HES HERE!” Cringing at her high pitch cry.

-Reaching into his pouch he pulls out a ball-gag, “Silence.” Flying out of his hand it drives into her open mouth locking tightly. Lisanna eyes bulge as the ball grows until her mouth could not open any further. The ball now trapping her tongue against the bottom of her mouth preventing her from making any more than a quiet whimper. “I also dabble in enchanting items that help set the mood.” Lisniss goes back to groping Lisanna’s chest. 

-“mmmmph!” Lisniss smiles and gets a swift kick to his back nagging him forward. He looks back to see Lisanna’s leg coming in for another strike. She lands her attack on his face letting out a giggle at her achievement. Squeezing her breast Lisniss slowly turns his head back as Lisanna struggles. “MMMNNPH! MMMMNNNNPHHH!! That hurts you bastard!” Her legs flail, tears well up in her eyes. Lisniss leans in, but keeps a distance so Lisanna can’t head butt him. She lands a few more hits on his back.

-Looking into his eyes she takes a breath. ”It’s good to see you’re flexible,” Lisniss pinches Lisanna’s nipple, “So you won’t mind this.” Letting go of her breast he pulled out a coil of rope. “Hogtie fixable fighter.” Jumping he releases the rope and Lisanna. The rope starts to slithers over Lisanna’s body restricting her before she could ready herself. A chest harness now hugs her body and squeezes her breasts pushing them out. Spitting its self-up the rope ties above, and below her knees, also it ties her ankles together. With her struggling Lisanna’s arms are pinned behind her back in a reverse prayer tie. Extra rope from her ankle connected to the back of her chest harness and it slowly starts to pull Lisanna’s legs to her back.

-“MMMNNHHP! MMMNNHHP! MM NNNMMMPH MMMNPHH PPHHMM MMPPHH!!! (STOP! STOP! I CAN’T BEND THIS MUCH!!!)” She struggles as her body is curved like a bow by the string. The rope stops leaving her in a state that she can barely move an inch. Taking in deep breath through her nose Lisanna glares at Lisniss.

-Hand on his chin Lisniss tilts his head, “Add a regular crotch tie with the hog tie.” Lisanna’s cheeks turn pink as she feels the rope slither against her shorts.

-“This perverted bastard,” The crotch rope attaches one end to Lisanna’s ankles. “I need to escape to warn Mirajane, and to keep this bastard from doing anything else.” Kneeling down Lisniss moves Lisanna onto her belly, working the rope from her ankle to her back over his shoulder. Standing up Lisniss carries her like a duffle bag. “mmmmnnn,” Lisanna growns as she bends more and Lisniss cups her breast.

-Stepping forward, “Let’s go somewhere more private till the sun sets.” With red cheeks Lisanna feels her nipples hardening at his touch. Her breathings labored with the rope now tightens under her own weight. Drool starts to drip from her chin as they get closer to Lisniss lair.

-Every step causes the rope to tighten and rug against Lisanna’s crotch. This makes it hard for Lisanna to focus, “Damit, I should have worn panties today.” Biting into her gag Lisanna closes her eyes.

-At sun set Mirajane stands at the entrance of the village tapping her foot. The sky turns black with Mirajane having folded arms. “Where is she?” Hands in his pockets Lisniss steps out and saunters over to Mirajane. Her face goes dark and body rigid. Stopping a good distance away Lisniss smirks placing his hands on his hips. “Lisniss, have you done something with my sister.”

-“Your sister?” he scratches his chin, “That explains why you both have lovely snow white hair.” Dark purple energy surrounds Mirajane with her hair floating. “Is your hair like silk as well?” Hands in a first a crack forms over her right eye, with the ground cracking as well. Mirajane transforms into her Satan Soul form her lizard tail flicks through the air. “So your sister isn’t the only one that likes to dress up. I can…” Lisniss is interrupted by Mirajane lunging forward punching him in the face. Looking behind him Lisniss whistles seeing the building behind him destroyed. Throwing a right hook Mirajane aims at his head but just destroys another building.

-“Careful you don’t know where your sister is currently. She could have been in there.” Mirajane freezes her heart seeming to stop. “Enslave.” Shooting out of his hand a leather collar with a black gem in the front locks around Mirajane’s neck. Jumping back Mirajane transforms back into her dress.

-Placing her hand on the collar, “You bastard.” Smirking Lisniss pulls a leather straightjacket out of his bag. It’s black with shiny metal buckles with two straps for the crotch, and there is a hole where Mirajane’s chest would be. Eyes wide Mirajane takes a step back. “You wouldn’t.”

-“Restrain as only attire.” Letting got the jacket rockets towards Mirajane. Turning she runs with all her speed away from Lisniss. The jacket reaching her it slips it’s self over her head. Struggling Mirajane screams as her arms are forced into the sleeves and she is forced to hug herself. Lisniss smirks watching the straight jacket absorbs Mirajane’s dress. Mirajane blushes as her breasts are exposed and the last of her dress and panties disappear. With her dress the two straps down at her crotch go on either side of her pussy.

-Stopping Mirajane looks over her body. Her belly button is exposed with the two straps also going up the sides of her butt crack. Cringing Mirajane looks down at her feet seeing them bare against the gravel. Rapidly beating heart Mirajane’s nipples harden to the cool night breeze. She glances in Lisniss direction at the sound of crunching gravel.

-“We don’t want to have your lovely feet injure by the gravel now,” Lisniss pulls out a pair of ballet heels. “Woman adore shoes.” With that Mirajane is lifted off the ground, and the heels fly over slipping onto her feet, locking themselves onto her ankles. Mirajane kicks and struggle getting a wiggle while she is in the air.

-“I am going to smash your balls and make you my bitch.” Mirajane growls giving Lisniss her death glare. She holds her ground with a fighting pose. Lisniss stops chuckling a little, he stares into her eyes. 

-He pulls out a leash playing with it in his hands, “There’s no way you can hurt me or escape, but I will give you a chance to follow me willingly.” 

-“And why would I do that?” Mirajane asks keeping her body ready

-Lisniss plays with his goatee, “Well I could just leave you out here and spend the night with your lovely sister.” Mirajane’s heart slows, “She said some disrespectful things when we first met that I haven’t punished her for yet.” Watching her Lisniss smiles and turns. “Yeah I’m going to go do that.” 

-“Wait.” Lisniss stops, looking back at her. “I will go with you just promise to leave Lisanna alone.” Her face set Mirajane stares deep into Lisniss eyes.

-“If you are willing to take her punishment. I won’t punish her.” Silence paces for a moment, Lisniss takes a step.

-Heart skipping a beat, “Fine, I will take her punishment.” Beckoning her Lisniss starts walking in to the village. She follows staggering in her new ballet heels, feeling the straps of the jacket move against her crotch. Smiling Lisniss glances up at a second story window as they pass it. They walk through the streets passing by that window three times. Mirajane’s feet ach, and her breath is labored with the leather hugging her pale skin. Head down Mirajane watches Lisniss feet not noticing him lead her into a building. Walking up a flight of stairs Lisniss looks back to see Mirajane still at the first step.

-“If you an’t up here in 5 minutes, the deals off.” Lisniss disappears onto the second floor with a moan and the sounds of struggling reaching her. Feet aching, legs trembling, and no way to catch herself Mirajane body sweats. Biting her lip Mirajane steps on the first step. Steading herself she takes another and another taking care not to lose her balance. Head down, watching her steps Mirajane gets to the second floor.

-Razing her head Mirajane see Lisanna in front of a window. Lisanna’s arms and legs are pulled spread eagle moon light being the only light on her pale skin and white hair. Lisniss grabs Mirajane from behind as she walks forward, “I knew you could do it.” One hand groping her breasts, and the other down by her crotch Lisniss pulls Mirajane up against him. Cringing as Lisniss puts his chin against her neck, “I was wondering with her if her drapes matched her carpet, but since your sisters that questions answered.” Unable to help herself Mirajane sees that Lisanna has a Brazilian wax. Mirajane on the other hand has her pubic hair cut so it resembles the Fairy Tail crest. They both catch each other looking down, turning their heads their cheeks turn red. “This is going to be fun,” Lisniss chuckles watching the two.

-“I am going to rip your balls off and shove them up your ass for this.” Mirajane grinds her teeth as he gropes her breast and crotch.

-Rubbing the lips of her pussy, “Keep that rage, it will make things fun.” Biting into her ball-gag Lisanna glares at Lisniss. “Now let’s continue with your sister’s punishment.” 

-Lisanna’s head jerks, “mmmpphh?(What?)” 

-Lightly pinching Mirajane’s harden nipple, “Yes, your sister is taking on your punishment and her own as well.”

-“NNO MMMAAAPPHH MM MPH MMMMPPHH PPHHMMMMM MM!!! MMMM MNPH HMM MMPH MMM! MMMM PPHHAAMMM! (No, Mirajane his has already punished me!!! Don’t let him do it! You bastard,)” Lisanna pulls against her chains thrashing her head about. The moon shine on her nice cherry red ass as she struggles.

-“Sorry, Lisanna, but I can’t understand you.” Mirajane tears up a little.

-“Lisanna, what a lovely name.” They both feel a shiver go up their spines with his words. Lisanna’s name is etched into the side of her collar filling in with silver. Grinning from ear to ear Lisniss leads Mirajane over to a chair where he sits, “Now bend over my knee so you can revive your sisters spanking.” Slowly Mirajane gets down and lays over Lisniss lap. Picking up a wood paddle, Lisniss rests it on Mirajane’s ass. “Now after every spank I want you to say “Lisanna is a naughty slave.”

-Mirajane’s eyes widen, “I am not going to say that.” Lisniss moves the paddle against her skin.

-“I will keep spanking you until you do.” Bringing the paddle up Lisniss gives Mirajane her first spanking. Letting out a yelp Mirajane quickly bits her tongue. Lisanna balls her hands up feeling her own hot red ass sting a little. Giving her another spank Lisniss watches her butt start to turn red. 

-Three more hits, “Lisanna is a naughty slave!” Face red Mirajane turns away from her sister. Lisanna heart aches as she watches with tears welling up in her eyes.

-“Good now let’s hear you say it again.” Lisniss gives her fanny another smack.

-Holding back for just a second, “Lisanna is a naughty slave.” 

-Hand to his ear, “Sorry, but I didn’t hear you that time.” With his free hand Lisniss pulls out a pair of weighted clamps. He quickly places a clamp on Mirajane’s closes nipple. “Lisanna is a naughty slave, and you’re a bastard!” Jerking on his lap.

-“Pphmm ph! Mmmmppphhhh Mmmphrammm aahhhmm!(Stop it! Leave Mirajane alone!)” Lisniss watches Lisanna as her adds the other clamp. “Phmmm pphhmmfff mm aphmm nnhhoh! (Please punish me again instead!)” Her womanhood tingle as Lisniss stares into her eyes. Smirking he raises the paddle, Lisanna pushes her body forward with her heart racing. 

-Smacking Mirajane again, thinking, “Mirajane, what a Love name.” He chuckle his hand brushing through Mirajane’s long white hair.

-“Lisanna is a naughty slave!” Mirajane chest burns, body tense, eyes full of rage. A bitter iron taste fills her mouth as Mirajane breaths rapidly. Pulling her hair forcing her to lift her head Lisniss leads to the side, “Now I want yo…” Blood rushes hardening Lisniss’s manhood to a stiff rode. “What a look!” Talons lash out from Mirajane’s eyes, her teeth dragon fangs. Unfazed by the new object pressing against her, it just fueling her. Vipers strike from Lisniss’s eye, with his cackle matching a hyena.

-Goose bumps covering her body Lisanna watches with glazed eyes. “What is this? They’re… uuuhhh… This. Themmm. But she my sister and he is my enemy… Buuuttt…” Biting into her gag a bead rolls down her inner thigh.

-“What a pair of sister. It would only be better if you were identical twins.” Placing his finger on her chin getting it wet, “A dom and sub.”

-“What?” Mirajane grinds her teeth.

-Removing his finger Lisniss holds it up to his mouth, “Well you are only doing as I command, because I have your sister or your sub,” Mirajane’s eyes narrow. “You would much rather be in control and your sister over there is enjoying her restriction,” A flicker shoots over Mirajane’s eyes, “Just look at her.” He motioned at Lisanna with his head. Slowly Mirajane turns to face Lisanna, taking in a deep breath at the sight.

-Lisanna leans forward on her chains loosely holding them with her hands. Her knees bent looking flimsy with her eyes full of lust. Piercing lust aimed at them, “Phmmm. Mm phhh. Hhh m nnmmphh ffaaphh. (Please. Me too. I’m a naughty slave.)” Drool drips on to her bare chest glistening in the moon light.

-“Her body is asking to be abused and controlled as she drinks in our dominating aroma.” Staring into her eyes Lisanna grunts wiggling her tits and hips provocatively. Holding her breath a tingle runs down her spine to her womanhood which moisten her lower lips. Lisniss rubs the paddle against Mirajane’s ass. “It may become unbearable for her to watch us,” his voice crawls over the sisters skin, another bead runs down Lisanna’s inner thigh. Releasing her hair Lisniss reaches down touching a nipple clamp, “Just unbearable.” The nipple springs to life vibrating wildly pulling Mirajane’s DD tit around.

-“Aarr, Bastard!” Gripping her chin Lisniss licks his lips.

-“I will make you mine, but I want that fire in you.” Mirajane’s face twists with her breaths short. “Watching you dominating and defiling your sister and maybe other women.” Blood runs off Mirajane’s chin onto Lisniss hand. “But first I will train you two.” Lisniss gropes Mirajane’s breast not being abused by the vibrator and her ass. The tips of his fingers brush against Mirajane’s pussy.

-Breathing in sharply, “mmmn. This wonnt work.” Her body aches as she shifts on Lisniss lap.

-Touching the clamp while squeezing her breast, “But it will be unbearable for you to watch.” The dormant weight comes to life, “Your sister enjoys my touch.” Mirajane looks back up at Lisniss.

-“We have a deal, Lisniss.” Leaning back he looks down his hands still mapping her body. 

-“Our deal only entails her current punishment.” Lisanna closes her eyes listening to them. “Give me a kiss and I won’t separate you two.” 

-“Fine.” Lisniss sits her up on his lap.

-Starring into her eyes, “Injure me and both deals are off.” With a reluctant node they kiss. Tongues fighting Lisniss gets a taste of Mirajane while groping her chest. 

-Hot Mirajane moans, “More, more, wait no,” thinking she fights her body seeking more. 

-Lisanna watches heart drumming, hands sweating. “Nnnoo, Nnoph phhmm hmm! Pphh mmm! Phhef mm phmmm mmmmm,!(No, don’t kiss her! Kiss me! Touch me! Leave my sister alone!)” Her feet tapping Lisanna pulls on her chains jingling them. “This is hot!” Eye’s resting on Mirajane’s nipples and their tormentors, her own nipples tingle. Mirajane rubs against Lisniss lap leaving a wet spot. One hand dropping down Lisniss rifles through his bag. Pulling away they both take a deep breath.

-“A Ring for my slave,” Flying from his hand the ring-gag reaches Mirajane’s mouth forcing its way in. 

-“Aaarrrhhhh!” Buckling in place the straps pull Mirajane’s lips. Biting down Mirajane’s hangs out as she glares at Lisniss.

-Standing up Lisniss sit Mirajane in the seat, walking to the center of the two. A bulge in his pants Lisniss looks at the sisters. Grinning Lisniss walks over to Lisanna touching the point of her chin. Heart drumming away Lisanna eyes lust for more. Mirajane stands up swaying as she takes a few steps the chain pulls tight. Slipping behind Lisanna, he starts kissing her neck and fondling her tits.

-“Sshooph, dow’ff twooffk heer! (Stop, Don’t touch her!)” The chain pulls her gently back into the chair her body feeling weak.

-Removing his mouth from Lisanna’s neck he leaves a burse. “This is your punishment Mirajane. You will sit in that chair and watch me make your sister mine.” Pointing his finger straps grow out of the legs of the chair. They buckle Mirajane’s legs in place as another strap wraps over her arms pulling against the back of the chair. Mirajane turns her head struggling against her new binds. “And if you don’t watch I won’t be gentle.” Lisanna squeals as Lisniss pinches both her erect nipples. Blood running hot Mirajane looks back at the two with a death glare. “Good. Table set up in front,” Pointing off into the dark a table came sliding at the command. Stopping in front of Lisanna it adjust to hip high. Lisanna looks down feeling sandwiched between it and Lisniss. “Let’s get you in a better position,” letting go of her he points at the two chains, “Table forward stretch.” The cuffs link together as the chains bend Lisanna on to the table pulling her arms out in front of her.

-“Mmmnnphhh!” Lisanna moans as the cool table steals her warmth. Lisniss rubs her back moving his hands down to her hips. Closing her eyes Lisanna lets out a few more moans. Sticking a finger in Lisanna’s pussy, warmth seeps into Lisniss finger and grips it tightly. “Mmmmnnnppphh!” Lisanna presses back taking Lisniss’s index deeper.

-Smiling, “Nice and tight.” Removing his finger slowly Lisniss undoes his pants. Rock hard Lisniss presses the tip against Lisanna’s nether lips. “Now beg for it, my Lisanna.” Using his hand Lisniss slides his dick down to her clit, pressing on it Lisniss rubs his tip against her clit.

-“(Fuck me, Spank me, and Stick your finger up my ass. Humiliate me in front of my sister. Your naughty slave deserves it.)” Lisanna tries to look back as Lisniss just plays with her clit. Grunting, “(Please fuck me Master!)” Staring into Mirajane’s wide eyes, Lisanna feels Lisniss’s dick push deep into her. Head fogy and body hot she arches her back, pushing back, “(Don’t Stop! Please!)” Pulling on the chain Lisanna’s eyes wander over Mirajane’s body. Lisniss starts pumping back and forth biting his lip as Lisanna’s pussy grips his cock.

-Tears start rolling down Mirajane’s cheeks with her eyes glaring at Lisniss. Every plunge ripples through Lisanna’s making her drool uncontrollably. Dancing on the edge Lisanna looks into Mirajane’s eyes. Mirajane strangles, burns, cuts, bits, and rapes Lisniss’s with a hot iron. Lisniss’s body erupted tightening for a second, and going limp as her head rested on the table. 

-Pulling back Lisniss looks down smiling at the sight of Lisanna’s juices running down his legs. A twinkle in his eyes Lisniss slaps and pinches her ass, “I’m not done yet.” Lisanna tightens back up gripping the chain. Taking his hand Lisniss slaps her ass again. She tightens more her body rigged in front of him. Reaching forward Lisniss grabs Lisanna’s hair pulling her head up. Glazed eyes Lisanna groans Mirajane’s demon shivering cries tickling Lisanna’s ears. Lisniss pulls orgasm after orgasm out of Lisanna making her pudding in between every spank and pinch. Breathing through his nose smiling Lisniss releases his load deep into her. Warmth filling her womb Lisanna closes her eyes all sound bound away from her.

-Drawing himself out Lisniss lets go of her, “She will make a wonderful submissive slave.” He rubs Lisanna’s back gently, moaning she shifts towards him. “You though,” Mirajane growls, her breast glassine covered in her sweat, drool, tears, and snot, her hair matted. She struggles stomping her feet glaring at him as he gets closer. “I think something else is in order for you.” With a moist hand Lisniss hold her chin. Grinning Lisniss takes hold of Mirajane’s dangling tongue. Eye’s flaring Mirajane pulls back gagging, her chest hollows, and Lisniss’s hand wanders down to Mirajane’s flooded southern garden. A sharp grin, “Naughty sister, fun.” Leaning in Lisniss locks lips with her as his fingers explore more.


	2. Adding a Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna and Mirajane have been missing for to long and Cana sets out for them. She finds Lisniss to be a welcoming host.

(This story does have bad words, bondage, kidnapping, some sex, and nudity. You have been warned and invited so read at your own risk or enjoyment;) Also the characters that engage in any sexually actions or see those actions are 18 years or older and if anyone drinks alcohol IF ANY they are 21 years or older, they are also not my original characters so they belong to their original creators I am just using them to state my own opinion on what they should do, thank you for your understanding.

 

-Makarov sits on the bar twisting his mustache groaning. The doors of the guild open letting Cana stubble in. Rubbing her eyes she sits next to Makarov looking around. “Mirajane still out with Lisanna?”

-“Yes, but…”

-“But what master?” 

-Makarov folds his arms, “Mirajane hasn’t checked in since they left.” Stiff Cana stares at Makarov in silence. Looking over her shoulder she sees the empty hall. “It shouldn’t have taken this long to finish things up.” Pushing herself up Cana turns to leave. “Where are you going?”

-“Taking a trip to a nice little town to try out some new booze with two friends.” Makarov nodes as he watches the doors close behind her. Wasting no time Cana hopes on the first train heading out to the town. Marching straight to the town’s hall she pushes the doors open. Margaret jumps at her desk putting her hands over her mouth as she squeaks. Studying Cana, Margaret blushes, bikini top with its black, purple stripped design, and her tight skinny jeans. The clicking of her heels sound though the marble hall. Slamming her hands on the table Cana stares down at Margaret. “I am looking for two female wizards from Fairy Tail that came here a week ago hunting a criminal.”

-Shirking Margaret looks away from her, “Two female wizards did come her a week ago.”

-“Where are they now?”

-Margaret places her hands together and shrugs her shoulders, “They went up to arrest Lisniss in the old town and haven’t come back.” 

-“Tell me about Lisniss, and how he could have defeated my friends.”

-Her hand touches the collar on her neck, “Lisniss is a wizard with the power to reflect all attack and has a hobby of enchanting items. Since they have not returned I fear that your friends have been enslaved by him.” Folding her arms Cana looks at Margret.

-“Why do you think he enslaved them?” Cana’s fists tremble against her ribs with her teeth clenched.

-“He tried to enslave me with this collar, but luckily the town saved me.” Margret cheeks to a light shade of pink with her hand touching the collar lightly.

-Cana studies the collar, “Mirajane would never give him a chance to put that on her neck.” 

-Tears well up in Margret’s eyes, “He doesn’t have to put them on himself… They fly towards his victim at command,” Margret’s voice trembles and cracks. “He collared me two blocks away.” Face darkening Cana stares, heart pounding in her ears. 

-“What can that collar do?” Margret turns scarlet with a tear running down her cheek. “Please I need to know so I can help my friends.” She takes hold of Margret’s hand.

-“With a voice command he used it to shock me, heighten my senses, and rob me of my voice,” another tear runs down her cheek. “I screamed and screamed when he had me, but with a single word from him no one could hear me.” Tears flowing Margret’s body trembles as she looks at the ground. “Once someone found us and he was chased into the hills my voice came back. I think the collar is powered by magic.” She starts pulling at the collar and scratching it. “With no wizards here I can’t get it off.” 

-Grabbing her hands, “I can try to get it off for you. If you would like.” Margret nods letting Cana touch the collar. Pushing her magic into it, “Release,” A click sounds out before Cana stumbles bracing herself on the desk. The collar flows in the air, flying through the window.

-“Are you ok?” Margret hops out of her chair, touches Cana’s arm. 

-“Yeah I’m fine. Sorry about the window.” Sweat beads on her forehead as she takes in a deep breath. Straitening up Cana brushes her hair back. “Now where is this bastard Lisniss hiding?”

 

-Her purse on her hip Cana stands at the entrance of the abound town. Glaring, “Lisniss! Come out with my friends and release them. Laughter escapes a building with the sound of footsteps. Cana places her hand in her bag, taking a stance.

-“Well, what a beautiful woman.” Twisting his wrist Lisniss spins a collar in the air, “Were you the one to send this back to me?” Gripping it Lisniss holds it up to his noise letting its sent drift up his noise. “Will you be her replacement? Enslave.” Shooting towards her the collar hums.

-Pulling her hand out of her bag Cana throws three cards at the collar. On impact a flash of lightning incinerates the collar. “That won’t work on me,” she smirks. Clapping Lisniss starts walking forward. Cana release three more card which glow, casting a blade of wind at Lisniss. His claps mock Cana with every step. Grabbing three cards she throws them, three women clade in bikinis appear from a puff of smoke. Arms out the women crying, “Lisniss-san!”

-“Nice trick.” Lisniss smiles as the women circle around him and leaping at him. “But I only have interest in real women.” The Bikini babes explode into pink smock. Cana squints the smock lingering, her hand in her bag. Two ropes come shooting out at Cana zipping around like snakes. Jumping back she casts another lightning bolt with her cards caching the one rope on fire. Gasping Cana watches her enemies multiply leaving a small section to burn with the rest rushing forward. Cana reaches for her bag with both hands. Gritting her teeth Cana’s wrists are placed in a column tie, she drops several cards, taking a step back Cana watches the rope slither over her body.

-A turtle harness hugs her chest and stomach tightly with a knotted nestled on the front of her crotch where the rope has run between her legs, “Dam it! Summon lighting!” The cards circling her starts to glow green. Lisniss jumps out grabbing Cana from behind, the green lighting blasts up into the sky.

-“No need to hurt yourself.” Another collar dangles from his fingers, “Enslave.” Cana feels it grip her neck locking in place. Her cards stop glowing with her magic flowing into her neck. Lisniss reaches up taking hold of Cana’s bikini ripping it off her chest. With a quick kick Cana lunches herself forward.

-Getting some distance she turns with a hard set face, chest giggling freely. She looks at her wadded up bikini in Lisniss hand. The leather collar rubs against her neck as she shifts her head. Lisniss starts walking forward, a glint of victory in his eyes. Gritting her teeth Cana turns, running away. “Dam it!” Cana exhales jumping through the forest, “Got to get away.” Rubbing in her defeat the knot in the crotch rope presses and moves against her clit. A warm grows in her abdomen with every step.

-Chuckling, “Arouse.”

-Stepping Cana freezes letting out a soft moan. Her breathing sharpens as the rope gropes her body. Every breath it teases her showing the womanly body it gets to play with at Lisniss command. “Got to move,” Taking a step her breath gets heavier with the rope digging in and rubbing her. Heart pounding her nipples hard as diamonds as a cool breeze blows against her. A rustle in the bushes sends her back into a sprint. Heat starts to radiate from her womanhood which is also getting wetting with every step. Inhaling getting harder Cana feels the rope pulling her down. Cana leaning against a tree, taking short breaths, “Dam it,” Legs trembling she is near her peak.

-Smiling Lisniss grabs her from behind, “Tired already.” Cana gasps as Lisniss pinches her erect nipple. Not wasting a second he shoves her wadded up top into her mouth, “Gag.” A blue ball-gag pushes its way behind Cana’s teeth making her cheeks bulge. A soft moan escapes her gag as she falls back against Lisniss. His hand griping her crotch Lisniss holds her up against his chest. Sniffing her hair, “Man you make me want a beer.” Glaring up at him Cana starts to drool, thinking alcohol would taste better than her bikini. Her pants sopping wet Lisniss rubs her pants and wiggles the rope. “Bind ankles and knees.” Slither out of his bag two ropes jumping and tying themselves to Cana.

-“Aaarrhhhh! Arrhhhaaa ahh wwhaahhaaaggh!(This is disgusting!)” Cana struggles, bucking back against him. Her teeth press down on the ball-gag as Lisniss gropes her chest.

-“Lovely tits,” He grabs the underside of her breast lifting it. “Can’t wait to taste them.” With a squeeze Cana lets out a moan. Brushing his goatee on her shoulder, “You like that?” His other hand wanders up rubbing her unattended nipple. Closing her eyes Cana struggles holding her breath.

-“Heehhh mmnn hhoo, whhaawwaarrh, AAARRRRHHH!(Let me go, Bastard.)” Lisniss pinches and twists her nipples. Tears start flowing down her face as Lisniss turns his hands. 

-“You’re mine now,” He pushes his hands up, “And I plan on keeping you for a long time.” Letting go his hands massage Cana’s breasts. Blushing Cana lets out a grunt with her pants growing wetter.

-“I must stay strong. Dam what is wrong with me?” The ropes give her no slack as she struggles, just seeming to work to make her even more helpless. “Uuphh wounnn hheff uawwauhh wwahph hhphaff (You won’t get away with this.)”

-Teasing her erect nipples, “I already have with you as my prize.” He kisses her neck as she pulls to the side. “She the woman I been waiting to share my beer with,” Lisniss thinks his bulge growing.

-“pheff mmeph, aammm mmhhy phreefff wwoo, (Let me and my friends go,)” Her body curves pushing on Lisniss moving with him. Cana presses her breasts forward she sucks on the ball-gag.

-“Now let’s get you back so I can look you over,” Turning her around Lisniss throws Cana over his shoulder. As he walks his hand gropes Cana’s ass, pinching it every time she slams her fists into his back. 

-Entering a building Cana picks her head up, “You hear that?” Moans and squeals sound above them with a rocking noise companying it. “Seems Mirajane is having fun. We’ll have to check on them later.” Wide eyes Cana struggles strengthen with hands beating against Lisniss leather jacket. “Hey.” 

-“Aaarrhh!” Her ass cheek burns from Lisniss giving it a smack. Turning he walks off into a room littered with tables and chairs with a bar on the north side. Setting her on a table he places her and his bags on a chair. Lisniss walks behind the bar looking at the bottles on the shelves. Eyes glowing, drops of drool rapidly runs onto the wood. The Alcohol seems to call her name, turning her checks a light pink.

-Humming Lisniss grabs two bottles off the shelf, “Collar setting back to normal.” Cana follows the drinks with her eyes. Lisniss pours one into a shot glass, quickly drinking the glowing purple liquid. Shaking his head, “Want one?” He picks up the unopened bottle. Glaring at him Cana resists the urge to reply, staying completely still. Opening it he walks over to her holding it under her nose. The Sent bits into her making her eyes roll back.

-“Mmmm.” Lisniss pushes Cana onto her back, he holds the bottle over her stomach poring it out on her.

-“Now this is a special blend,” He grabs her wrists Lisniss holds them above her head. Bending down Lisniss starts to lick Cana’s stomach. Eyes rolling the taste of liquor fills her mouth pushing her closer to the edge. Kissing her belly Lisniss sucks on her smooth skin before moving to another spot. Cheeks flush Cana’s energy rushes through her body exploding out her womanhood. Hearing her Lisniss presses his free hand against her wet jeans rubbing it. Cana closes her eyes struggling as her body betrayed her. “This liquor effects if it is licked or kissed off your body are heightened sensitive, stronger orgasms, keeps your pussy tight, and intoxication for light weights. But instead of blacking out you will remember everything. Now for me the more I lick and kiss your body the longer I will last.” He looks at her belly smiling at the marks he left on her.

-Arching her back Cana moans her protest, “Uuhh phunnn aaahhhaassss. (You fucking asshole.)” With a yelp she glares at him, her erect nipple throbbing.

-Taking the bottle he pours more onto her chest, “Now try to keep up with me.” Sucking on her tits Lisniss’s hand unbuttons Cana’s pants slipping in finding her moist lower lips. The taste of alcohol fills her mouth again, but it is tarnished by her bra. Her hips push forward against Lisniss’s hand while his fingers tease her pussy and clit.

-“No! Stop! Fuck this feels so good!” Cana’s mind race as she gets closer to her next climax. She bits down hard feeling Lisniss’s finger invade her scared garden. Grunting Cana turns her head, “I won’t aaaaahhhh,” pleasure rushes over her body again pulling her strength. Sweat covering her body Cana breaths heavy as Lisniss keeps fondling her body.

-Pulling back Lisniss looks down at Cana. Opening her eyes Cana returns his gaze with fire and brimstone. “Your bodies ready, now’s time for my pleasure.” Grabbing her hips Lisniss flips her over pulling her, so her hips are at the edge of the table. “Table bending fuck bind.” Two cords shot from her wrist stretching her arms out in front of her. Her ankles are pulled apart as the ropes tie them to opposite legs of the table. Untying itself Cana’s crotch rope slithers back into Lisniss bag.

-“Uuuhhh uuu ffffuumm uuuhhhhhhh. (Don’t you fucking dare.)” Hair covers Cana’s faces as she struggles to look over her shoulder. Her hips and ass jiggle as she fights against the restraints. Lisniss reaches down unbuckling his belt, letting his erect sword out into the free air. Goose bumps cover her bare skin with the feeling of Lisniss’s fingers working their way under her waist band. With a strong tug he pulls Cana’s pants down. “Aaarrrhhhh!” grinning Lisniss takes in the sight of Cana’s purple thong.

\- “Now this is an ASSet.” Cana feels his hands pawing at her bare soft skin. It feels like a firm jello, Lisniss licks his lips as he squeezes them. “I wonder…” He grabs the bottle pouring a little onto the small of Cana’s back. Her body tenses with a squeak escaping the ball gag. “Can I get you to squirt by just massaging your nice ASSets here.” Bending forward Lisniss starts to lick and kiss her with his hands molding her. 

-Heart pounding Cana pulls against the ropes. His hands slowly get closer to her private areas, but he moves away from them. Nostrils flaring Cana bits into her gag, “Bastard. I can’t let him make me climax again.” Her eyes roll back the bitter taste of her favorite alcohol mixing in her mouth. He slaps her right butt cheek a few times while nibbling on her back. “Aaahh! mmmmhh” Cana body tenses with her moaning, relaxing after a few seconds she rests against the table.

-Gripping her ass tightly Lisniss straightens up. A drop of Cana’s juices drips off of Lisniss hard dick. “You’re such a slut,” He gently gropes her ass moving his hands to her hips, “You wanted to be caught didn’t you?” 

-“Nnnnmmm. (No.)” Shacking her Cana struggles to keep her eyes open. 

-He preses his tip against Cana’s moist, hot lips. “Yes you did. Your body is telling me everything.” Taking a grip of his sword in one hand he starts rubbing it up and down, circling her clit with ever pass. Moaning Cana shacks her head some more, griping her hands into fists. “Drinking and Fucking is all you want to do. Why else wear a bikini top, skin tight pants, a see through thong, and smelling like booze?” With a grumble she tries to argue. Lisniss quickly slaps her left ass cheek, “Admit it, bar slut!” He spanks her again, “Admit that all you want in life is dick and booze!” A few more blows land on her bare ass as Lisniss presses his dick against her clit.

-“Nnnmmmmhh! (Nnnoooo!)” Her pussy leaks onto Lisniss hard rod.

-His laugh fills the room, “I was wrong. You’re not just a bar slut, you’re a rope slut as well.” Slapping her ass a couple times, watching it turn a glowing red. “The feeling of theses ropes biting into you lovely white skin and being helpless to stop me is getting you off.” He gropes her ass violently as he rubs his dick against her soaking it in her juices.

-“NNNNNMMMMHHHHH!!! (NNNNOOOOOOO!!!)” Tensing her whole body Cana lifts her head shaking it vigorously. Her body and spirt clash, Body, “His words make scene. Let’s let him kiss, fuck, and lick us. I mean he’s giving us amazing booze.” Spirt, “No we can’t! Our friends need us!” Body, “Fuck Mirajane, and Lisanna. They’re always judging us.” Spirt, “Their still our friends.” Body, “Yeah and this feels so great. Being drunk and bound is so liberating. Let’s just let him be in charge.” Spirt, “No weaaahhhh!!!”

-Lisniss thrusts deep into Cana feeling her tightly grips his sword. Drool running down her chin Cana’s eyes roll. He starts to rhythmically plow her field, “Well I am going to force orgasm after orgasm till you admit what you are.” 

 

-Body drenched in sweat, cum, and Lisniss specel booze Cana lost count of how many orgasms she had while Lisniss raped her. But she did know that he hasn’t cum once yet and her pussy was still tight as a drum. Pulling her up against his chest Lisniss pours some booze on her shoulder and neck. One are around her waist his other gropes her chest. As her licks, and kisses her neck Cana moans her body matching his rhythm.

-“Are you ready to admit it you’re a bar rope slut yet!” He whispers in her ear before liking it. Cana moans nodding her head in agreement. “What’s that? I couldn’t hear you slut.” Pinching her nipple Lisniss speeds up.

-“AAHHH AH HHHAARR RRROOOHH PPHHUUUH!!! (I’M A BAR ROPE SLUT!!!)” Screaming into her gag Cana orgasms again.

-Squeezing her tit tightly, “Are you my bar rope slut?”

-“YYYAAAHHHHHH!!! (Yes!!!)” Breathing through her noses Cana matches his speed, her hands touching the arm around her belly.

-“As my bar rope slut, I’ll keep you bond in strict rope ties, and use your body as I please. Any objection?” Lisniss twists Cana’s erect nipple.

-“NNOOOHHH!!! (NO!!!)” Cana squirts down Lisniss legs her body shaking.

-“Good.” Delving deep Lisniss releases his load inside her. Leaning against him Cana feels his warms filling her. Closed eyes she smiles behind her gag taking in deep breath. Her body and mind nothing but clay in his hands.

-Pulling out Lisniss grabs the rope extending from her wrists, “Undo table tie.” Undoing itself the ropes bind Cana back into her fire tie. Picking her up like a princess, “Let’s go see how the other two are doing. I am sure they will be happy to see you.” Lisniss walks to the second floor thinking, “I need to move before more of their friends come to rescue them.” Opening the door Lisniss finds the two sisters where he had left them. Opening her eyes Cana looks moaning quietly feeling a tingle in her womanhood. 

-Lisniss knees on the ground with leather straps binding her cafes to the floor. Her arms bound behind her in a backwards pair tie. A blind fold rests over her eyes with a ring gag firmly placed in her mouth. The rest of her body was bare, with her ass and breast covered in red marks. Drool and cum drip from her mouth with her legs covered in her own juices. 

-Mirajane stands before her spread-bar locking her ankles apart with chain in the middle bolted to the ground. Her wrists have leather cuff around them pulling Mirajane’s arms to the ceiling. There are clamps attached to her nipples with small chains on them running in a slight upward angle away from Mirajane. A remote wand is in each of her hand. Her tits and butt have red marks as well, but there are few then Lisanna. Firmly filling her mouth is a white ball gag with drool dripping form her chin to her boobs. Cum is also running down her legs onto the floor. 

-One riding crops, and a large paddle float around the sister. Mirajane looks down at Lisanna watching her pant with her tongue hanging out. Pressing one of the right remote buttons the paddle smacks Lisanna’s red ass cheeks. Lisanna moves her mouth up against Mirajane’s vagina setting to licking her clit and lips. Tilting her head back Mirajane lets out a moan.

-Eyes wide Cana watches, “wwhhhhaaahhh? (What?)” Mirajane looks over at them with a relaxed eyes. 

-Stopping Lisanna looks over, “whhoo thherr? (Who’s there)” Eyes narrowing Mirajane looks down at her sister pressing the next button on the right controller in rapid concession. Flying down the riding crop assaults Lisanna’s chest. “Pphaanph uoou oommiiaahhh Mmaiahan!(Thank you dominatrix Mirajane!) She set back to her task with more zealous.

-“Watch this,” Lisniss whispers into Cana’s ear. “Mirajane fuck your sister in the ass until she cums.” Mirajane looks into his eyes. She looks down at her sister and holds down a button on the left remote. Cana notices two dildos under Lisanna one of which springs to life plunging into ass. Aching her Back she howls the dildo starts to vibrate as it pounds into her. The crop sets back to Lisanna’s tits till she starts eating out her sister again. “All that is fueled by Mirajane’s own magic power.” Lisniss whisper to Cana. Her eyes set on her two old friends Cana intently listens to them. Setting her in a chair, “I’ll let you watch for a bit. Chair tie.” The ropes bind her tightly in place. “Oh. If you look away. The ribbed dildos under the hole in the chair will fuck, but unlike me they will only bring you pain.” With that Lisniss leaves the room.

-Heading down to the Underground tunnel Lisniss begins to finish loading his covered wagon. Double checking his supplies Lisniss goes back for his three valuable slaves. He gets Cana first amused to find she had not looked away from the sisters. Setting her in a trunk, she had to lay face down on her folded legs in it. Lisniss grins at her panic as tentacles start growing out of the interior walls.

-“Silence.” Cana’s screams cut off adding more desperation to her struggles. Each of her nipples have a tentacle sucking on them now. She shivers as the slimy tentacles wrap around her tits and start molesting them. Concentrating on the one moving towards her face Cana violently shacks her head. “Don’t worry those are made to keep you alive, well feed, fit, and so aroused you can’t think straight. This trunk will speak to you in my voice.” Cana freezes as her two lower orifices are invaded. The tentacle in front of her latches onto her lower face. Eyes rolling back Cana body lets the trunk have its way with her. Locking his luggage Lisniss sets it in the wagon.

-With Cana in her place Lisniss heads back for Mirajane and Lisanna. He finds Mirajane teasing her sister’s pussy as she spanks her. “Phhaaphh leeh meh oohhaphmm, oommiiaahhh Mmaiahan,(Please let me orgasm, dominatrix Mirajane,)” Lisanna thrusts her hips, Mirajane with a gilt in her eyes just keeps Lisanna on edge. Grinning Lisniss snaps his finger, the paddle and dildo stop, they turn their attention on Mirajane. 

-Eyes wide she pulls against her chains. “MMMMMNNNNPPHHHH! MMMM! MMMNNN PPHHHMM PPPHHHHMMMM PPPPPMMM MMMMMMM! (STOP! DON’T! NOT THIS SETTING PLEASE MASTER!)” Mirajane looks at Lisniss, desperately pressing buttons. Walking over he unbuckles Lisanna’s legs. Attaching a leash to her collar Lisniss helps her up. She leans against him, her legs quivering. 

“It’s your turn.” Leash in one hand Lisniss places his other on her hip. “Remember you are mine and I will do with you as I please.” They both nod, Mirajane keeps up her struggling as her rear end is reddened. He looks at Lisanna, “Now let’s go my naughty Lisanna.” Giggling she walks with him guiding her through the darkness. His scent flows around Lisanna, her body tingles with his strong arm holding her. She nudges against him, for he is so close but not where she needs him. A glance down Lisniss razes an eyebrow. Tracing a circle on her thigh with his index finger Lisniss keeps moving.

-“Ppeeephh pllah woohhhph orhh nnoophy phlaff,(Please play with your naughty slave,)” She lays her heads against his chest. Smirking Lisniss pinches her, “Aaahh! Mmmnn.” She rubs her cheek against his shoulder. 

-“In due time, my Lisanna.” Pinching her they continue to the wagon. Picking her up Lisniss kisses her before climbing into the wagon. A bench on the side of the wagon was clear except for four dildos strategically placed. “You ready to be punished, my naughty slave?” Setting her on her feet Lisniss stands in front of her with his hands messaging her ass.

-Lisanna’s face twitches with every moment of his hands, “Yeeph, phhaahhaash uoph nnahhehy phaahh(Yes, punish your naughty slave.)” She wiggles her ass, pressing her chest against his smearing cum and drool on his shirt.

-Digging his nails Lisniss lowers her onto the seat. Howling Lisanna struggles against him pushing down against his hands. “Stop struggling and I promise to spend one on one time together, later.” Heart pounding Lisanna stops, but keeps pushing against his hands. With a smile Lisniss continues to set her down. Lisanna moans as she feels the first dildo entering her pussy, jumping as the other knocks at her back door. Slip of the hands sends her down hard. Watching Lisniss sees a tear escape from her blind fold. “Straps keep still.” Large belts fold over her legs pulling her legs together as they buckle. Straps also go over her lower belly keeping her up right. “You’ve earned this. Wagons bliss, and silence.”

-Lisanna moves as much as she could with the dildo’s ravaging vagina and ass. Standing quietly he grins watching Lisanna struggle ever her heavy breathing is silent. “What? Mmmmmnn. Cannnnmm? So goooood. Aaahhhh.” Pleasure flows through her body exploding out of her. Just as this happens her a warm liquid fills asshole.

-Reaching forward Lisniss gropes her chest, “Now have fun, my Lisanna. Hide,” Fabric wraps around her which makes her look like a sack. Hoping out, he picks up a bag and strides back up to Mirajane whistling an upbeat tone. Pushing the door Lisniss snaps his fingers twice as Mirajane comes into view. With a clatter everything drops to the floor, Mirajane sighs dropping her head. “Now tell me, who I brought into the room to watch you and your sister.”

-“hhaannnaa, mmapphhaar.(Cana, Master.)” He cresses her glistening back. Heart slowing she moans, his energy flowing in her.

-He kisses between her shoulder blades, “Cana. What a lovely name,” Cana’s name etches in silver on her collar glowing in the dark. Fingers brush through her hair pulling it to Lisniss’s face. Breathing in her scent Lisniss grins, gazing at the show with strands. Taking it all Lisniss starts to French braid her hair. “Your sister enjoys being tormented by you, again.” Finished his hand glides to her breast groping it gently as he presses his chest against her moist back. “And you enjoy following my commands.” Mirajane nods as Lisniss looks at the magical earrings. He snaps his fingers, “Now start teasing yourself until I say you can climax.”

-“Yeepphh.(Yes.)” Using the remote she bring the dildo letting it force its way into her. “Mmmnnhhh.” Her eye lids droopy breath caches as Lisniss rubs her nipple. Groping her breast, Lisniss places his other hand on her hip. Mirajane shifts her hip against his hand, gripping the rod as it pulls out. Slowly he skims his fingers over to her belly button. She groans as the dildo starts heading back in.

-Rubbing her nipple he whispers, “Turn on the vibrator setting.” Inhaling sharply she turns it on making the shaft stimulates her clit. She moans closing her eyes, Lisniss finger venters down, and presses Mirajane cunt against the hard place. Breathing in short bursts she leans back whimpering. “Not yet.” Groping her tit he places his finger on her nipple playing with it.

-“Phhaaaphhmmmmnn!(Please!)” Moaning feeling Lisniss against her ass.

-“You will do as I say,” He tightens his hand’s grip. With a node Mirajane grips the remotes tighter. “I am your owner with complete control over your mind and body.” Mirajane nodes again. “Say it, my Mirajane,” He tightens his grip more and adds presser to her clit.

-Pulling against the chains Mirajane looks down, “ Mahh mmmnn nnnh mmoophy aahh uuoohhph hoo hommmaahh, mmaphhrr,(My mind and body are yours to command, Master,)” On the edge Mirajane looks into the abase almost falling in. Lightening his grip nibbles her ear, “Phhlaahhh.(Please.)” 

-Pinching her clit Lisniss pulls it away from the vibrations, “Not yet.” Biting into her ball-gag, Mirajane pushes up. Releasing her tit Lisniss moves his hand down to her ass groping it. “Use the crop on your tits. No need to be gentle.” With a tap of her finger the riding crop strikes leaving a red mark in its wake. Exploring Mirajane’s firm, but soft ass Lisniss watches with a grin. 

-Head spinning she drops the remote, “Mmmmmm mmmnnnn.” Her eyes glazed over she looks at the floor.

-“You may cum now, my Mirajane,” Pressing her clit on the dildo with his thumb Lisniss holds it in increasing its power with his magic. Arching her back Mirajane screams into her gag, dropping the remotes her body relaxes. “Good job.” Lisniss pets her speaking into Mirajane’s ear. Letting her go Lisniss walks away ignoring the thud. “Now let’s get you in your favorite dress.” He picks up a leather straight-jacket which would leave its wears chest exposed. 

-Razing her head Mirajane looks over, “mmmmnnnn?”

-“Hidden restrains in first dress,” It flies out of his hands, Mirajane’s arms fall free. Forcing its way on the jacket hugs her tight, pushing her breasts out. Her dress starts to sport from the jacket with fake arms appearing. The floor chain unhooks form the spread-bar, “And shoes last,” Lisniss holds lets a pair of ballet heels fly at her. Slipping on they lase up tightly the spread-bar locking under her knees. Mirajane groans being held in the air until Lisniss attaches a leash to her collar. “Time to look yourself over.” He leads her over to a mirror.

-Eyes wide she gasps, “Mmmh phaff?(What the?)” Her dress frills out covering her restrains with fake arms held in front of her playing with a ring, but her face made her tilt her head. Her eyes now brown and her mouth was closed tight with a timid smile. Lifting her tongue Mirajane finds the ball still in her mouth.

-“Now let’s join your sister and friend,” Nodding she follows behind him with her eyes drifting down his back. Her breathing steadies with drool dripping on her bare chest. Lisniss opens the door sauntering over to the front of the wagon. 

-Sharp turns Mirajane looks around, “ Wwhaaha ahhah mmaahhh, mmaffaarr? (Where are they, Master?)” A chastity belt sits on the seat an 8 inch dildo and a 4 inch butt-plug line the metal crotch band.

-“Fill, seal, and tease.” Lifting up the belt dips under Mirajane’s dress. With a jump she teeters eyes close, moaning slightly. Relaxing she accepts the chastity locking onto her. Lisniss chucks at Mirajane’s whimper with her pleading eyes, speeding his heart. “Silence,” 

-Mirajane wiggles her ass, “Please!” Lisniss grins walking closer, “What?” Pushing out her chin Mirajane moans with all her might. Lisniss picks her up, setting her on the wagons passenger seat. She stomps her feet, tries howls with all her might. Lisniss walks off, reappearing with a box he places in the wagon.

-Lisniss checks on the horses petting them. He walks back sitting next to Mirajane, wrapping his arm around her, “Behave and I will let you play with Cana later,” Striating up her body stills. “Good,” Looking forward he grabs the reins, “Yah.” The cart jerks into motion pulling them down the tunnel. Glancing over at Mirajane he grins, her eyes are still with only a slight twitch when the cart hits a bump. He takes his three slaves off to places he can enjoy there company in peace and unnoticed.


End file.
